Forum:Arlong Pirates
Really this Pirate group should be translated as "The Arlong Gang." 一味 translates to gang, 海賊団 translates to Pirates. Arlong's group is often referred to in the manga as 魚人海賊団 or Fishmen Pirates. So it's either The Arlong Gang or Fishmen Pirates, not Arlong Pirates. :They ALL translated to "gang" or "band" non of them translate to "pirates". For the sake of english speakers though, "gang" doesn't sound right. Also, the "Fishmen Pirates" is DIFFERENT group, more percifically Jinbei's. One-Winged Hawk 05:26, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I disagree. Gang sounds perfectly reasonable to me, especially considering how operated, which was more along the lines of extortion over pillaging. The point being is that 一味 can translate into gang and so can 団 but this real difference is while the Straw-Hat Pirates (麦わらの海賊団）or the Red-Haired Pirates (赤髪の海賊団）the so called Arlong Pirates are just アーロン一味. 麦わらの海賊団 most literal translation can be as: the group of pirates of straw hat, same with 赤髪の海賊団 (the pirate group of red hair). However, アーロン一味 translates to Arlong gang. So you might be asking, "Where did the pirates go?" Well that's because アーロン一味 does not include 海賊, or kaizoku/pirates or those who can't read kanji. That is why he's not the captain of the of the Arlong Pirates, because the name of his group does not mention pirates, which was my point.Mr.S 12:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not about to argue because franky as of late names are getting on my nerves for one reason or another. Mostly, it started with my argument at X-mas with Greg over it. So I'm not going to argue with anyone. However, we also have Whitebeard, when it should be "White'mostache'. Basically, sometimes we have to use a name thats the most familair with everyone. Actaully I listed some fo the problems on Pirates page in the translation section, so we do acknowledge the translation problems. :::Go to Forum: Translation and raise the point there. However, the problem here is famlairity with our target audience. We're all english speakers and I guess it would be "crew" (note: crew can also carry the same meaning as "gang" in English "street slang", rappers sometimes use it). One-Winged Hawk 12:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::See I don't see your point here, are you saying people that people who read One Piece don't know what a gang is? Or are you saying that because this is a manga based on pirates it's okay to mis-translate? The fact is that 一味 is commonly translated as gang. And given how Arlong worked, extortion, bribing officials, seeking territory over roaming the seas, it is pretty obvious that he had a gang of Fishmen. Sure 一味 can translate to crew, but that still would translate to The Arlong Crew. Not the Arlong Pirates. As for Whitebeard. Why should it be Whitemoustache? ひげ translates to just facial hair. Technically, if it was White Moustache it would be 白口ひげ/白鼻ひげ, and not 白ひげ. Not to mention that Whitebeard 1. Sounds better, 2. Can be considered a correct translation, 3. Gives are far better contrast to Teach's Blackbeard alias.Mr.S 02:29, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oda used a "catch all" phrasing for Whitebeard's name. Thats what I'll point out. I'll answer the rest later, its a hot summer's day and I'm only doing light editing. I've been absent from the wikia while I helped bring another wikia to standards. I'm only lightly editing around here at the moment. One-Winged Hawk 12:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I'll admit that it's not ギャング which is the Japanese word commonly referring to street gangs. But it is a word commonly used to describe a group of villains, and if gang isn't the best word I don't know what is. Mr.S 03:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::I kinda agree with Mr.S, Pirate is not really appropriate. The only thing is that they have a jolly Roger. But it is the same for the Flying Fish Riders and we don't call them pirates. Kdom 11:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) The Arlong pirates were pirates so the article should remain as Arlong Pirates. Also the Flying Fish Raiders were slavers not pirates. Oda established a difference between the two even if they both used jolly rogers. SeaTerror 17:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Then why doesn't he call them pirates ? If he call them a gang there is a reason which is that they are not pirates anymore. The fact that they used to be pirate has nothing to do with what they shall be call now. They are no more pirates hence the title should be changed. Kdom 17:23, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :A list of all crews names in Japanese as they were used IN THE MANGA with EXACT literal' translation would be GOOD in deciding here. One-Winged Hawk 17:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) OK my mistake (but Mr.S was a bit misleading), Arlong infobox of chapter 69 still says Kaizoku . So it's true that they are still pirates. However all crew are called 海賊団 except Arlong one which is 海賊 ー味, so shall we emphasize that difference in the article name ? Maybe call it Arlong pirate gang. Kdom 18:43, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I hve not much cribs with a name change, while they are pirates so was Don Krieg and hsi group are "DonKrieg's Pirate Armada". One-Winged Hawk 19:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Moved from Arlong Pirates. One-Winged Hawk 19:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC)